


seventeen x seventeen

by kokocrush



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 17's china line, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Help, I've warned you, M/M, More tags will be added later on, Unrequited Love, bcos i likey likey, church oppa, coupzi too, i finally wrote jihan who loves me, i have a jeonghan complex, i need inspiration, i try my best, implied jeongcheol, meanie couple ofc, misconception?, more otps too, no smut bcos they are underage ok, ok so verkwan, shitty drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokocrush/pseuds/kokocrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabbles/oneshots I write to relieve stress or when my otp feels are raging (just like the hormones yall)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hoshi | DK : Morning Breath

The soft ruffling sounds of the pale white sheets shuffling beside him awoke the sleeping Soonyoung. Long tan limbs then moved to drape over his abdomen, contrasting against his pale white skin that had been exposed as his pyjamas rode up. Soonyoung breathed, and couldn't help smiling over reality. 

Seokmin's his, and he was the latter's. Finally. 

The blinding sunlight from outside his bedroom window began to brighten up his whole room, heating up the bed in process, making the long boy beside him groan as sunlight began to shine its way through the whole room. Looking up at his alarm clock, Soonyoung cursed under his breath as he realised what time it was. It took Seokmin long enough to finally wake up and when he does, Soonyoung is greeted by the most beautiful smile he swore was even brighter than the afternoon sun. The eyes that turned into crescents were begging to be kissed at and it took the blonde all of his might to probably control himself, because, morning breath. 

At this moment, Soonyoung truly hoped that he would wake up to this every single day of the rest of his life, right beside this man, his best friend, his companion, his buddy, and most importantly, Soonyoung was very proud to finally claim the beautiful man as his lover. And life, Soonyoung thought, could not get anymore better than it already is.

"Good morning Soonyoung," Seokmin mumbled, blushing as he locked eyes with the man before him.

Soonyoung will never doubt himself this time.


	2. Seungkwan | Vernon : VC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'you-leave-messages-on-my-desk-but-i-dont-know-its-you au'
> 
> who the hell is vc? seungkwan wonders too.

And once again, just like every morning, Seungkwan finds a yellow post-it on his desk, newly pasted and untouched. Just like everyday since the start of his junior year.

"Keep smiling Seungkwan :) It makes my day ;; - Much love, VC"

Grinning, Seungkwan picked up the post-it and hurriedly sticked it on his folder as his classmates began pouring into class. 

"Why are you blushing, Seungkwan? That VC boy left you another message?" Hansol, his seatmate, asked teasingly. As much as the boy was undeniably handsome and had a great personality that went along with it, the latter only appeared after VC started leaving him those letters. Those letters that were ever so colourful not only visually, but also through its words and Seungkwan would very much love to meet him in person, if it was possible. Was it love, to feel like he fell for someone's words over the person's mere existence? Wasn't it necessary, to have a face to go along with those words, lips to mouth them, eyes to tell him that they meant it, isn't that love then? The fact that the writer actually does exist and this isn't a mere plan that happened to go on long term because of his excitable reactions? Seungkwan didn't know what to feel anymore as he felt the boy beside him shuffling to get a closer look.

Hansol whispered, concerned. "What's wrong Boo?"  
Sighing, the boy just shook his head, hoping that it'd shake off his feelings as well.  
Hansol leaned in, lips just a few centimetres from Seungkwan's ear and the latter stiffened.  
"Keep smiling Boo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to comment if you have any aus you'd like me to write about or any ships because i appreciate them :D
> 
> i love my sexy beautiful kudo people
> 
> its my exam period, this is a stress reliever
> 
> wish me luck though ;;


	3. Woozi | S.Coups : Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungcheol begs and jihoon cries

Jihoon looked down at their intertwined hands and knew this was the end. Tears threatened to fall but he knew he couldn't let the boy before him show how weak he was, how badly he was going to cope with reality.

"Ji, you know there is still hope right? For us? We can work this out, I swear to god we will! I'll make sure of it, I'll tell my mother I don't care about what she, or my dad says, Ji. I'd do anything for us, you know that Ji," Seungcheol frantically sobbed, his hands tightening around the younger's smaller ones, scared his lover would leave, and it's all because of him. "You know that Jihoon." And the older was crying so hard, he felt like his chest could explode because this was him, begging Jihoon, cold-hearted Jihoon to stay, and a million scenarios may possibly happen right at this moment but Seungcheol didn't want to think of any that isn't about the latter staying. And Jihoon himself, he knew Jihoon was a lot softer than the front he shows, and there is hope because Jihoon loves him.

Jihoon whimpered, hardly a whisper to the crying man before him, "I love you Cheol. I trust you. I really do. It's just..."

"That's all I need to know Jihoon! Just stay by my side, don't leave me Ji, I just," Seungcheol choked up, "I can't live without you."

"I can't think without you, I am nothing without you. Ji, just stay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw that many of you guys are boonon enthusiasts (hhheheheh), look out guys I am probably gonna release more boonon in future (or should i say verkwan, because boonon is seungkwan himself right? *when otp is canon)


	4. Jun | The8 : The Landlord's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui has a thing for his landlord's son.

The sudden thunder struck right outside his window, Jun swore he saw it as his room went to a sudden black out, and once again he really wants to sarcastically thank his landlord for being such a generous man and giving him the darkest room in the house. The Chinese sighed, the only reason why he was still there was because that very same landlord had probably the cutest boy he had ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes on, as his son, named Minghao. Jun wonders how on earth such an angel was the work of devil's spawn.

And speaking of the devil.

Jun nearly fell onto his butt when all of a sudden, someone was knocking on his door, very gently for his liking considering the stormy weather outside wouldn't have allowed him to hear it. Strangely, his landlord never knocks softly.

Slowly, he brought up his arms in defense mode and opened the door... only to be welcomed by the sight of Minghao himself. Jun swore he felt something happening in his insides, maybe the endorphins being released at the sight of the younger's smaller silhouette. 

"Junhui-ge, I am kind of s-scared of the thunder... can I stay w-with you for awhile?" 

Jun swore that he maybe, just maybe, he had to start treating the landlord right if he wanted to start taking his chances on the boy before him. He sighed, the things he'd resort to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update is in! this was done quite some time ago and i figured that it was pretty long tbh, but hey it used to be much longer and this was just a snippet of the whole para 
> 
> what do you guys think of hanahaki disease? this may or may not be a hint for the next chapter
> 
> and do comment the ships you'd like me to write about! i am pretty tempted to write verkwan....


	5. Vernon | Seungkwan : Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan rids the petals that reminds him of Hansol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanahaki Disease!Seungkwan
> 
> Yes verkwan angst because I can, *evil laughter*

"Are you ready?" Seungcheol asked, his grip on my hand tightening.

I hesitantly nodded, because I know this can't be helped.  
Hansol didn't love me. I am nothing to him, no one ever notices me anyway. But he knows me, we're close enough, yet I know I am nothing to him.  
This can't be helped, I assured myself before nodding once again, this time to the nurse as I signalled to her that I was ready to head to the surgery room.

"Nothing will change Seungkwan. It's going to be okay," Seungcheol assured me as I was brought out of my ward. I tried to believe his words as much as I could, as far as his smile could reach his eyes.

Nothing will change Seungkwan, you're such an idiot for worrying, I repeated in my heart. In my hands, the peonies' petals were soft and I liked the feeling of it. It reminded me of Hansol's scattered fringe when the breeze hits in the morning.  
I was lucky, the doctor said. Lucky that it wasn't roses. It'd have killed me.  
And I'm glad. Because deep down, I knew I shouldn't be dying due to this stupid unrequited love.

Hansol is a waste of time. My mind said.  
You like Hansol anyway. My heart whispered.

And so I reached the surgery room.

And so I bid farewell to the unreturned feelings.

I woke up soon after, feeling light-headed, at ease yet not so different from before.  
Everyone was here. My family. Seungkwan. My friends. Even Hansol.

But this time, my heart no longer fluttered over his eyes nor his smile. I leaned backwards, sinking my head into the soft pillow as tears gushed out. I felt empty, but happy.


	6. Wonwoo | Mingyu : Deceived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo gets his first kiss.

Wonwoo had no idea how he ended up in this position, shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh. The shared warmth was too overwhelming that he had to hold his breath, he didn't even know if he should be breathing because it was his first time being this physically close to someone. Someone attractive, someone who smelled too good, someone who was probably the reason why little fluttering butterflies were invading his stomach.

He felt the boy beside him shift a little, his knees even closer now, face getting closer upon each heavy breathing they both shared and that's when Wonwoo realised he started breathing again long ago, but why didn't he notice it himself, he wanted to ask and bring it up later on when he was alone.

The younger's face was so much closer now and Wonwoo perceived that it was happening, the eyes before him were closed and he wondered if he should do the same but what if he missed the beautiful face that was closing up onto him, what if he woke up and it was just a dream?

Darkness took over, lips occupied by a fluffy pillowy yet wet fabric, and Wonwoo knew his body once again deceived him as well as his mind.

But all that no longer mattered when the boy before him pulled away, with a toothy grin that matches his teasing eyes, that somehow told Wonwoo that he was going to be fine as long as he trusted Mingyu.


	7. Woozi | S.Coups : Wedding Bows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol is getting married and Jihoon can't get his bow straight.

Jihoon stood in front of the mirror, black suit just the right fit but everything else wasn't right. Behind him was Soonyoung and Seokmin, adjusting each others' ties and playfully sharing knowing grins, reaching out and whispering sweet nothings into each others' ears. Jihoon smiled bitterly as his gaze went back to his own undone bow when suddenly the room erupted into loud cheers. Reflected off the mirror, Jihoon's heart drop at the sight of the groom in full black, sleek and smart, with a wide smile that was as if he struck lottery. And once again, Jihoon knew he was falling again. As the said man caught the shorter's eyes, Jihoon shyly looked away, eyes back to his bow and wondering how the hell that thing works but still aware of the approaching groom.

"Jihoonie, I am so glad you came, you seemed really hateful towards me for the last few months after I announced my wedding. You have no idea how much this means to me," the doe-eyes turned crescent in appreciation as he reached forward to pull the smaller into a bear hug, one that the younger had always enjoyed.

"It's my favourite hyung's wedding day, am I not supposed to come? Should I leave," Jihoon grinned playfully, eyes trailing to the door as a joke to scare the older.

"Ayy, you know you cannot resist seeing your hyung in this suit!" the latter's eyes lingered on Jihoon's way too long for his liking before adding, "One day, you're going to find a girl whom you'd want to get married to..." Jihoon's face contorted in disgust at the forbidden word," ...or boy. Whichever you prefer." Jihoon softened.

"I love you hyung. You have no idea." Jihoon mumbled, eyes stinging from the tears that is threatening to fall.  
"I love you too, Jihoon. I understand, that's why you are my best dongsaeng ever." And right at that moment, Jihoon wanted to just say 'no you don't' right in the latter's face but he can't. Not in his wedding day. Not at the happiest day of his life.

And Seungcheol was happy so that's all that matters to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTQAO9BGxjM  
> that got me crying a little ( and I don't cry often okay, I am a strong independent teenager who at most only winces at pain )
> 
> I realised I've written lots of Jicheol and rarely any Jeonghan because he is everywhere and I don't find the need to actually write anything about him. Anyway, may I ask, if 1 out of 20 men are gay, which member in seventeen is most likely to be gay?


	8. S.Coups | J? : J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol thought J was his.

Seungcheol wasn't sure how to feel about Jeonghan and Jisoo being together. It was expected, he should have gotten over it when he knew. It was obvious, both of them often seen together cuddled on the sofa when the rest of them were seated on the floor, but he was too blind.  
Seungcheol thought, why would he forget the brushing of hands he and J shared? The small knowing smiles they exchanged from across the room that gave him hope, that it could work, them both, together. Why should he believe those rumours when those smiles were just for him?  
The light pecks so innocent, bursting with love and it was a matter of time before Seungcheol bursts in adoration for the latter. The thrill of being caught by the others, although he knew J was his and no one else. But in reality, J wasn't his. J was never his.

And so Seungcheol sits in the circle, faking a painful smile, as he watched J, his Joshua, in love with a boy that isn't him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what. It's a double update nyehehe. I'll be back to report my M x J otp hmm who? And btw, I am thinking of writing a side drabble of this from Joshua's POV, so do look out for it.
> 
> I like angst. Guys comment your favourite genres!!! It's pretty hard for me to write about Jeonghan (a jeonghan complex? he has like... no flaws?) I mean Joshua looks like he'd take advantage of someone under that church oppa front, and coups would surely hurt someone if he had to. sigh 95-line is so hard to write.


	9. The8 | Jeonghan : Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao isn't fond of summer in Korea.

If summer was this cold in South Korea, Minghao hated it. 

He stared at the other members in bewilderment as they chirped about the so-called lovely sun he could barely feel to enjoy, as he kicked the drying leaves scattered in his path softly away (even Junhui was 'enjoying' the weather, which made him even more skeptical), only to be distracted by the grabbing of his hands. Beside him stood Jeonghan whom had his arms around his shoulders, standing too close as they walked, not that Minghao minded with the scent of strawberry from the older's shampoo making him weak down to his knees, having Jeonghan walking beside him was pleasant. 

The truth is, maybe, just maybe, he might like the older way too much to actually push him away because then the long-haired boy whispered, "Are you still cold, Minghao-ah? Don't worry, you'll get used to our summers very soon, okay? Just stay by my side for now. I'll heat you up." 

Minghao blushed and quickly nodded, not wanting to make a fool out of himself though his limited Korean, especially in front of someone he likes. 

So Minghao thought, maybe, if summer was this cold in South Korea, and he had Jeonghan by his side, he didn't hate it that much anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live in Singapore and the weather over here is freaking humid. However, it was super cold at one point of time and my korean friend commented on how low temp was the temperature when it was summer in korea and I was just like girllllll........ Isn't that why we're tan here.
> 
> I am a shit writer (oh and I tried a Jeonghan drabble guise, are you proud of me.) Now this is a proper drabble!


	10. Vernon | Joshua : Church oppa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol decides to do a check on Sofia's church oppa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there is no such thing as overused Jisoos memes okay I adore churchoppa!joshua. I wrote this with Q&A in mind. BCOS I I I WANT NAUGHTY CHURCHOPPA!JOSHUA BYE IVE SINNED IM GOING TO HELL AND IM NOT EVEN OF THE RIGHT RELIGION

Hansol wasn't religious. Yet there he was, entering the church, hand in hand with Sofia who was excitable for god knows what reason. Maybe it was that church oppa she has been going on about - the one with sparkly eyes and is always dressed in white, has a nice smile and soft voice, as she often described with lovestruck eyes. 

Of course Hansol was going to do a check on that dude - church oppas are no exception from his x-ray eyes. If Sofia liked someone, he had to make sure that person was decent enough as a human being and not some kind of pedophile, which was a rude way to phrase things, according to his parents.  
Hansol only realised he was too deep into his 4D mind that he didn't notice the beautiful boy before him. 

Oh was he surprised.

Just like his sister had described, the boy before him had eyes that sparkled as if he had only seen the good, dressed in a white smart casual dress shirt that showed off his lean figure, and matching those eyes was a beautifully worn smile, tilted slightly with a hint of amusement. His gaze was there on time as he watched those lips move in slow motion (he wasn't exaggerating, it really did move in slowmo) and a honey voice interrupted his train of thoughts as he woke up from the trance. 

"Hello? You must be Hansol. Sofia has spoken well of you, and I must say, you are as handsome as she said you were. I am not disappointed." As if looking for a response, the honey boy in front of him continued staring at him. Hansol swore he didn't just check out Sofia's church oppa, and up till this day, he still refuses even with Joshua sitting on his lap innocently flipping through the bible.


	11. Hoshi | DK : Sloppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SoonSeok's first kiss basically

Kissing Seokmin was just like he imagined. There was a hint of longing, by how the younger often took deep breaths and closed the gap between their lips. There was also a kind of desperation, a pull, he was rough, impatient and Soonyoung knew all too well that it was Seokmin he was kissing. Too familliar but all the more he liked it.

Kissing Soonyoung wasn't like what he imagined. Sure, he learned that Soonyoung preferred gentle pecks and playful kisses, but he didn't know Soonyoung was that vocal and needy and so Seokmin applies a little bit more force in his kisses, feeling the plump lips moving apart and it was his chance. Slipping his tongue in was an easy job, and Soonyoung being Soonyoung, whined (or moaned?) upon the tickle inside of his mouth and also as Seokmin was bringing them closer by the waist with a comforting force that made the blonde feel like he belonged to the younger. And that was the dominance he fell in love with.  
Soonyoung ended up giggling, pushing Seokmin's face away from his and jokingly brought up how messy that was, but the loving eyes that stared down at him made him fall a little harder. Seokmin fell into his embrace as they parted and then they were laughing.

"The kiss was messy, but great in a 'lets work on it together' way." Soonyoung jokingly evaluated with a playful smile, still giggling and light-headed from their first kiss. Seokmin nodded, reaching out for the older's shaking hands, and linking them together.  
They had more kisses to share in future as they had all the time in the world. Nothing was too sloppy for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u guys were sharp, u'd know that this is a prequel to chapter 1


	12. Hoshi | DK : See you soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung misses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas. Oh yes Like Seventeen. *side yes hoshi* you dONT SIMPLY STRIP A GIRL...EVEN FOR EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES.
> 
> Here is some try-hard angst.

Dear the Seok to my Soon

Where did you go? You haven't called me since months ago and I am getting so worried. You know I am sorry right? Seungcheol-hyung told me not to bother, saying you weren't going to come back any time soon. Is that true? Why didn't you tell me anything Seokmin-ah? I thought you loved me :(

Everyone is looking at me as if I've gone crazy while I am writing this letter right now. God, they won't understand how much I (love) miss you!!!! I hope you write back to all my letters.... Jeonghan hyung brought strangers over and they're looking at me right now too, like I am crazy or something haha ridiculous.

Are you ignoring me? I hope not. Wonwoo apologised to me the other day (still not happy he kissed you), I hope you're okay... When you come back, I promise not to do the same mistake again!!! I love you too much!!! Write back!!!

Soon to your Seok,  
Soonyoungie

p.s. I didn't mean to push you down at the rooftop the other day. If that's why you're not replying my letters, I am going to get very upset! And if you're in contact with Seungcheol-hyung, please tell him I don't need to go the hospital. I am not sick at all! Is he going crazy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ending off this series as soon as I start school. It's my final year and I am determined to give my all. I'll still come back with some separate one shots as a stress relief activity or something like that so do look forward to it.
> 
> But! I will then (maybe, hopefully) start on ' seventeen x seventeen II ' , once I finish my national exams next year. 
> 
> For now, it hasn't ended. So do expect a quick update.
> 
> Hint: I am in love with this otp. sassy+swag combi? ive done them before *coughs*
> 
> Is there any particular members you guys want me to write about? I'm prioritising Minghao right now. My bias wreckers - Junhui, Seokmin and Chan too.


	13. The8 | DK : Mug of Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Minghao's first christmas (again?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 for the 13th member of our beloved Seventeen ~ And also Minghao's anniversary

It was Christmas. Minghao stared at the falling snowflakes, mesmerised by the white and freezing scenery. Legs crossed and shoulders hunched, it was his first Christmas with the members of Seventeen.

Joining late wasn't much of a hassle. Mixing in with the other boys was even more difficult. Getting along with Junhui was a piece of cake, together with Joshua and Jeonghan who were late-comers as well, but there was a certain member he'd love to get closer to. Turning away from the window, he felt a shadow cast beside him.

"M-Myungho-ah, here's some hot chocolate. I am not sure what you'd like s-so... yeah," the taller boy stuttered, hands cupped around a steaming mug decorated with christmas colours and Minghao couldn't help but feel his face heating up despite the cold temperature - a natural occurence around this special boy.  
Minghao grabbed the mug with his two hands and he felt the boy's long fingers, too pretty for his liking slip under his own palms.

"I-It's Seokmin. If you don't remember. Uhm, we don't talk much, but you're cute and good at dancing and you probably can't understand me that well but... let's be closer friends?" Seokmin gestured as he held onto Minghao's arm. It was true, that was quite a lot of information for Minghao to process at once but 'cute'. Seokmin thought he was cute. Heck, Seokmin, the ultimate giant cutie, thinks he is cute?!

"Yes... I don't... you know but... I know cute... Thank you, you are c-cute too, than me." Minghao managed to stutter in unfinished and broken Korean, yet still proud that was able to get the message across.

Seokmin's grip on his arm tightened and the boy lets out a long-held nervous chuckle. "Well, thank you Myungho. I hope we get to talk more? You're cool, Myungho-ah." The boy then reluctantly left his side, his eyes constantly going back to the Chinese.

 

" 'You're cool Myung-ah!' 'You're cuter than me Seokmin-ah!' 'Oh Myungie marry me!' " Junhui said in a rather annoyingly dramatic voice, in Chinese, which earned him a rather hard shove from the younger.

"Shut up hyung." Minghao blushed, bringing the cooling mug closer to his mouth to have a sip. Warm, thick, and soothing, Seokmin was like a mug of hot chocolate, something Minghao didn't realise he needed to warm him up in the cold Christmas night.


	14. Hoshi | Jun : Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung receives his soulmate mark and his body may be betraying him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU in which Person A receives his the mark he shares with Person B on his 16th birthday but if one dies, the mark will fade the same way according to how he died.

The first time Soonyoung encountered his mark was at the age of 16. The usual fascination at first sight was sparked by the oddly shaped brownish splat on the right side of his hip, barely seen through the mirror on his birthday. Knowing someone out there had a matching mark, Soonyoung tucked himself in bed with a burning desire and an unsteady heartbeat, dreaming about what his soulmate could possibly be like. The night wasn't as cold as before.

Then he met Junhui, 5 years later, a rookie firefighter, whose elbow was covered with the very same mark, and Soonyoung thought, this was him - his soulmate, and he didn't think anyone would be even more perfect for him than this boy standing in front of him with the playful smile and dashing good looks, skin tan that Soonyoung yearned to touch every once in awhile, and a burning gaze. How ironic.

However, 3 months later, the mark changed into something burn-like, as if Soonyoung was set on fire by the hip, just like when he jolted upon the sudden flame he felt from inside his body the day the mark ceased to exist. His phone was ringing, and he already knew what for. The ringing triggered something from inside of his body, an unsteady heartbeat, a whole rush of emotions filled his body but he felt cold. 

1 year later and it was as if the mark wasn't there.

2 weeks more, a pinkish red blotch appeared on Soonyoung's back, a little down below his neck, looking like a fireball. He felt his body warm up once again, but his heart remained cold and unsteady at the thought of Wen Junhui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty satisfied.
> 
> 131 kudos I feel so loved <3


	15. S.Coups | Dino : Blanket Kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol walks Chan home.

"Thanks for accompanying me home Cheolie-hyung." Chan shyly smiled as he looked down on the road, playing with the edges of his old converse.  
"I-It's nothing Chan. Whenever you need a company, just hit me up alright?" Seungcheol assured the younger. 

And this was the moment he was waiting for. His feet was aching from the long walk to Chan's but he had to do this. And it was as if Chan was waiting for it too. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, Seungcheol closed his eyes and leaned forward, heart thumping wildly every centimeter closer. This was it. He dreamt of this every night, creating scenarios of how he should have done it. And the opportunity arose right in front of him.

As soon as their noses touch and they could already feel their breath on each other, he could even feel the smile of the younger, even their hearts were beating to each other's rhythm.

Unfortunately, the heated atmosphere went crashing down as Chan's phone vibrated, making the two pull away from each other in surprise. Chan gave Seungcheol an apologetic smile as he turned the other way to answer the abrupt phone call. "Yes Dad?"

Seungcheol was left standing there, scratching his neck in disappointment as he fumbled with his own hoodie, pulling his hood up over his head in embarassment. If only he was faster. If only he hadn't been nervous. But he decided to shrug it off, not wanting the boy in front of him to feel bad.

"I'll make sure of that Dad. Yes. Alright bye." Chan removed the phone away from his ear and looked at the older with sadness pooling in his eyes. "I have to go. Thanks a lot Cheol-hyung. I'll make sure to call you."

Upon the younger's announcement, Seungcheol sighed in defeat but quickly flashed his infamous 'I'm alright' smile to mask his disappointment. "Alright Chan-ah. Take care then. See you tomorrow."

 

On his way back home, Seungcheol couldn't help but kick all the rocks getting in his way that blocked his path.  
As soon as he reached home, he buried himself into the messy sheets of his bed and covered his whole body in frustration, kicking his poor worn out blanket, his victim once again.


	16. Joshua | Jeonghan : Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo cries for Jeonghan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end?
> 
> Anyway, Happy New Year sweethearts.

Jisoo woke up that morning. 8AM. As per usual. But this time feeling emptier. The lingering smell of morning breath no longer trailed along his neck. No ruffled sheets beside him. No one to hold him that morning.

He sat up, feeling groggy, shittier than ever. The alcohol did help only temporarily, enough to survive a night without feeling guilt. And now Jisoo once again felt his heart beat slowly. Feeling empty and he hated it. He eyed the vacant space beside him, tracing where the others' hands would be placed if only the boy was still there.  
He closed his eyes shut. Hoping for a miracle. Hoping that this was just a dream, that yesterday was a dream and the latter had not left. That the boy was just somewhere else but still his. He blinked but everything was still the same.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he stood and left his bedroom for the kitchen. Pouring a glass of milk and toast, he made his way to the window as he proceeded to sit on the ledge. Jisoo wondered why the toast and milk tasted so different. Why the air became stuffy, why he didn't feel at home. Abandoning his food, he picked up his headphones, putting it on random. His usual favourite songs were skipped and out of all songs, the break up songs, the soothing voices of ballad singers that couldn't be compared to Jeonghan's played.  
And then he lost it. And he was on the floor, crying out huge tears and feeling more miserable then he had ever felt. The image of Jeonghan in his mind, smiling, telling him that everything was alright didn't make it any better. Because he was tired.  
Tired of crying, the pain on his chest was uncontrollable. He never broke down, and Jeonghan had always envied him for that. But today, he'll cry. Because he lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. Because he felt a hole in his heart and he didn't know if he'd get any better. And maybe the boy would miraculously turn up on his doorstep to forgive him, to make up and they'd still be as happy as ever, everything turning back to normal.  
But Jeonghan would probably laugh in his face for crying. Slap him in his face if he ever asked for forgiveness.  
He had probably given up.

Concentrating on his own breathing, Jisoo calmed down, wiping away the tears although his hands were already wet. He couldn't do it. The traces the boy left were still around, the smell of Jeonghan's long silky hair, his shampoo and the matching toothbrushes they made sure to keep whenever the boy stayed over. Jisoo headed back into his bedroom and snuggled himself in bed, not ignoring the ringing cellphone beside him. 

Without a care in the world, he turned his phone off and stared out into the Seoul morning. For once, he didn't look for God. He knew it was his fault.

Little did he know that the boy behind the ringing cellphone was hurting just as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's end this off with some angst... shall we? *evil laughter*


	17. S.Coups | Woozi : Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon's a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of writing this as JeongCheol but I couldn't get an obsessive character out of Coups.  
> I am not ashamed to say that this was originally written as a exo-SeChen oneshot.

Jihoon's had enough. He was no longer holding back his tears. His bestfriend now knows.

"I'm so sorry Hoon. I didn't know you felt this way."

The way Seungcheol looked at him was no longer the Seungcheol he knew. It was the expression the older had on when he previously rejected their friend Minghao.

And so Jihoon locked himself in the cubicle. He couldn't cry without choking out lily petals every two seconds and he's had enough. He brought up the razor he stole from his father's bathroom and put it against his naked pale wrist. He lined it near his veins and he couldn't wait to feel the pain.

"What about a surgery," Seungcheol suggested.

You really want me to not like you hyung? Jihoon choked up on his tears, and the petals threatening to leave his mouth.

"Jihoon, you know I can't return my feelings."

"Does it bother you that much?" Jihoon wanted to scream.

"Does it disgust you?" He was hitting his fists against his chest, hoping the petals would burst all out.

"I know I'm not pretty like Jeonghan-hyung." Tears streamed down his face and he knew he looked awful, he was a mess.

"But I lost my respect for you hyung." Maybe that's why Seungcheol didn't like him like that. He had always been an awful sight.

Short, ugly, too fat, too nerdy, too clingy. A mess, too messy, too sad all the time, too angry everyday.

"I lost all my respect for you, Choi Seungcheol. But I can't not love you. I love you too much." His cheeks were completely wet and his uniform shirt too from the sweat, tears and he was getting too hot from being stuck in the cubicle for too long.

"And so..." Jihoon whispered, tightening his grip on the razor.

"I'll do this for you."

 

Jihoon was known to be a smart boy, and he knew this would eventually happen. His body was found by the cleaner and everyone crowded around that particular toilet whereby the scream was heard from. 

And so he used the opportunity to leave behind one last message.

On the floor of the toilet, bloody lily petals spelled out. 'I love you Choi Seungcheol'

Seungcheol followed right after, leaving the world to seek for forgiveness out of guilt.

In the very same toilet, written in blood and scattered lily petals, 'I'll try to love you, Lee Jihoon'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was a wrap! I ended this in 17 chapters, definitely not planned~
> 
> I want to give a shout out to those who've supported this series throughout, the ones who commented, bookmarked, left a kudo and enjoyed this just as much as I enjoyed writing these.
> 
> I will be back after I've finished my national examinations and from now on, I'll remain a reader (and a writer hiatus).
> 
> I didn't expect the over 100 kudos, really. It really gave me the strength to write even more, and improve on my writing as well! 
> 
> If I still go strong in the 17 fandom, do expect a seventeen x seventeen II (or I shouldn't say stuff too early, I am not a man of my word)
> 
> Have a happy 2016. Love yall. And do leave messages or anything on my tmblr.blog @john-il.


End file.
